Lost Innocents
by 3dreamon
Summary: We all know Private went to Texas, we don't know why. We all know Private's Dad is named Sam Fishy, we don't know what happened to him. We all know Private is innocent and naïve... or so we think. Is he really innocent? This is my take on what happened, it is a story of a lost innocents.
1. Prologe

**Hey, I had two chapters of well... not this. Then last night I couldn't sleep. And this happened. This was not where the story was going at all. And now I have a totally different idea. So this is the start of a whole new series. I hope enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Sam Fishy walked back to his home slowly. He knew what had to be done. Even if it hurt, his wife had recently died, and had left him with an egg. The egg had yet to hatch but was close, and Sam wanted to raise his child well. Yet, there was one problem, he had a mission that could take months, be extremely dangerous, and kill him. There was no way he could bring it with him. And he wouldn't leave the egg with a sitter. No, he had to find it a new home.<p>

The egg hatched the day before it left. Sam didn't name the child, his son. The boy was being sent to New York, on the way he was alone and neglected. When he finally reached his destination, you could count his ribs but he was alive.

* * *

><p><strong>AWWWWW that's sad... Skipper and the others will be in the next chapter. FYI, it will be a cute family story at first, it will get faster and well exciting a little later.<strong>


	2. The team

**Chapter one, YAY! I already know what I want to do with this... Dose any one else think of their ideas well sleeping?**

* * *

><p>Skipper stared at the crate that Alice just dropped off in the penguin habitat. <em>Dose she ever open it?<em> He thought. He looked at his team.

His team consisted of four men other then himself. They where, Lt. Johnson his second in command, Lt. Kowalski, there team strategist and scientist, Sgt. Manfredi, his teams doctor, and recently promoted Sgt. Rico, his weapons expert and psychopath.

"Kowalski, analyst!" He ordered.

"It appears to be a rescue, from Antarctica." Kowalski explained.

"Rico crowbar!" He ordered, Rico regurgitated a crowbar into his waiting flipper. Skipper opened the crate. In the crate was a small thin baby penguin, barley hatched by the looks of it. They all looked appealed. _Who_ could do this to such a young baby!

Skipper walked up to the young penguin.

"Hey little guy," Skipper said, the chick chirped in reply, Skipper moved closer and the chick backed away. "It's okay, I'm not going to hurt you." The chick looked at him before waddeling up to Skipper and hugging him. Skipper picked him up and the Chick snuggled in to his feathers and fell asleep.

"Well isn't that just the cutest." Skipper said with a smile.

"Sir we're not keeping him are we?" Johnson asked.

"Why not?" Asked Skipper asked.

"Well, he's a baby! We're an elite Penguins team!" Johnson said.

"Manfredi! Check the Chick out. Kowalski go blend up some food to feed him!" Skipper ordered, "Rico, go get a bottle! And Johnson, yes we're keeping him."

"Yes sir." They all coursed.

LI LI LI LI LI LI LI LI LI LI LI LI LI LI LI LI LI LI LI LI LI LI LI LI LI LI LI LI LI LI LI LI LI LI LI LI LI LI LI LI LI LI LI LI LI LI LI LI LI LI LI LI LI LI LI LI LI LI LI LI LI LI LI

After Manfredi declared him well a him, and healthy, but hungry, they feed him and he was now playing with some toys.

"What are we going to name him?" Kowalski asked.

"How about Percy?" Menfredi suggested.

"Buttons!" Rico said.

"No, I was thinking of Private." Skipper said, the Chick chriped, and they all took it as an aproval.

"Private it is then." Kowalski said. Johnson stood of to the side, frowning, he didn't like this. The whole unit could go soft. He would convince Skipper this was a bad idea tomorrow.

* * *

><p><strong>Uh oh, Johnson doesn't like Private... Well next up is going to be cute over load. Read &amp; Review :)<strong>


	3. Sleeping

**Hey the next chapter is up! I'm not updating on any set day, I'm going to update when I finish a chapter.**

**Kookiebites13: Thanks for the review, I know why Johnson! I'll try and update as often as possible. It's not going to be until later he starts to lose his innocents. I've got a bit to go until I get there. But It will happen. And I actually never heard that saying before, I like it, It really dose fit the story. **

**Enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

><p>That night, the Penguins put a bunch of blankets and a pillow in the cage used for interrogations. It wasn't ideal but it would have to do until Kowalski made a proper bed for Private.<p>

Private woke up in the middle of the night. It was dark, and his bed was uncomfortable. He went to the cage do and pushed, it opened. Rico didn't close it right. Private waddled out of the cage towards the five older birds. When he reached the bunks he saw Skippers flipper hanging over the edge. Private didn't know why but he liked the flat headed penguin the best, he felt safe when Skipper held him. So he made up his mind and grabbed the flipper.

"Dada!" He said and loud as he could. To him this penguin was his dad

"Wha-?" Skipper pulled his flipper away from what ever touched it, knocking Private over in the procses. Skipper looked around and saw the young chick on the floor, now crying.

"Shhh, It's ok young Private." Skipper said as he picked Private up. "You should be in bed." Skipper tried to put Private back in the cage, but Private had other ideas. The minute Skipper started to move Private away from him to put him back, Private grabbed on to Skippers chest feathers and chirped in protest. Skipper sighed, this wasn't going to work. Skipper went and sat in his bunk.

"Dada." Private said snuggling into Skippers chest feathers.

"Aw, isn't that just the cutest." Skipper said with a smile. After a minute Private fell asleep in Skippers flippers (AN: **Hey that rhymed!**)

"Alright for tonight." Skipper said and laid back down. Falling asleep as well.

LI LI LI LI LI LI LI LI LI LI LI LI LI LI LI LI LI LI LI LI LI LI LI LI LI LI LI LI LI LI LI LI LI LI LI LI LI LI LI LI LI LI LI LI LI LI LI LI LI LI LI LI LI LI LI LI LI LI LI LI LI LI LI

Manfredi woke up confused, why hadn't Skipper waken them up? Manfredi got out of the bunk and smiled at what he saw. Skipper and Private fast asleep. Looks like Skipper liked the chick.

"Get up!" He whispered shouted as he shook Kowalski.

"What?!" He shouted as he fell out of bed.

"SHHHHHHH! look." Manfredi pointed at the bottom bunk.

"Awww," Kowalski coed, "Rico, Johnson!" The other two penguins got out of bed as well.

"Look!" Manfedi whispered as he pointed at the bottom bunk again.

"Awwww!" Rico coed this time as he took a picture.

_Well this makes my job harder. _Johnson thought, but smiled to look like he cared.

"Lets wake Skipper up, the zoo is going to open soon." Johnson said, Rico nodded and shook their leader awake.

"Morning boys," Skipper said as he woke up.

"Looks likes Private likes you." Kowalski said.

"Ya, he is a cute little guy isn't he." Skipper said with a smile.

"Uh Huh." Rico said nodding his head in agreement.

"Well boys lets eat and go topside." Skipper ordered, as he carefully got out of bed as to not wake the Chick.

"Manfredi make Private some food." Skipper said as Private started to wake up.

"Yes sir," Manfreidi said as he put some fish in the blender.

LI LI LI LI LI LI LI LI LI LI LI LI LI LI LI LI LI LI LI LI LI LI LI LI LI LI LI LI LI LI LI LI LI LI LI LI LI LI LI LI LI LI LI LI

The penguins had a huge crowed around there habitat. Even larger then the crowd the psycho lion had. The people had heard about Private and had come to see. Private was getting them lots of fish. Even Johnson had to admit they never got this much attention before. He still didn't think it was a good idea, but telling Skipper would have to wait.

* * *

><p><strong>It really looks like Johnson wants Private out. The reason will be in the next chapter! And I just realised I haven put any Disclaimers.<strong>

**I Don't Own Penguins of Madagascar.**

**Read & Review pleas :D**

**3dreamon**


	4. Johnson talks to Skipper

**Hey, this is the last chapter with Private as such a young chick. :( It be to long if I did more...**

**Kookiebites13: Wow, thats cool! Its a great lesson. Yes Private is a natural, he's just that cute!And ya, Alex, Marty, Gloria, and Melman are still at the zoo, and the lemurs are (sadly) still in Madagascar.**

**Aquade: Thanks for the reveiw! No Johnson isn't going to hurt Private, Johnson may not like him, but he won't hurt him.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Stupid baby penguin, now I need to bring more fish." Alice muttered as she fed them.<p>

"Private is not stupid!" Skipper shouted at her, of course all she heard was a bunch of squawks.

"Oh stop your squawking!" She shouted as she threw a fish at Skipper. [AN: **She is an awful zoo keeper!**] The fish missed Skipper and went into Rico's open beak.

"Ta da!" Rico said putting his wings up. This sent Private into a fit of giggles as the others clapped. Private looked at the others and clapped as well.

"Nice one Rico." Johnson said patting the psycho back.

" 'Ank ou, 'ank ou." Rico said bowing, Private started to laugh agin.

"Cooche cooche cue." Kowalski cued as he tickled Private, making him laugh harder.

"Isn't he the cutest thing Johnson?" Manfredi asked his friend.

"Ya, sure." He said looking kind a distracted.

"Johnson?" Manfredi asked looking confused.

"Wha-? um One minute Manfredi." Johnson said. "Skipper can we talk?"

"Sure thing solider." Skipper said waddling over.

"Privately." Johnson said, Skipper nodded his approval. They went into the HQ.

"What is it Johnson?" Skipper asked looking and Johnson with a curious expression.

"It's about Private." Johnson said, Skipper raised a nonexistent eyebrow but motioned for him to continue. "I think we should send him to a different zoo."

"And why is that?" Skipper asked.

"We're a group of highly trained operatives!" Johnson shouted, "My gut says it's a bad Idea! The kid could distracted us, get us killed!"

"Johnson, he's just a chick, and when he grows up he could be a valuable member of the team." Skipper said, "And _my_ gut says it's a good idea. Besides, I like the little guy."

"We don't need a new member of this team." Johnson growled.

"This is _my_ team. And as long as I'm in charge, I make the decisions." Skipper said, his voice getting low. Any one who knew Skipper well would know, it's not when he shouts you need to be worried, it's when he lowers his voice.

"Yes sir." Johnson said, with a glare. _I thought Skipper of all penguins would understand._ Johnson thought.

LI

Back on top, Private just realised Skipper wasn't there.

"Dada, Dada, Dada?" Private said looking around.

"Who's Dada?" Kowalski asked.

"I'm guessing Skipper." Mafredi said, "Johnson doesn't like him that much."

"Dada, Dada, Dada." Private said again, now starting to tear up.

" 'Y?" Rico asked.

"I have no idea." Manfredi answered.

"Let's go find (Snicker) Dada." Kowalski said trying not to laugh, He picked up Private who was starting to Cry. "Shhh, it okay we're going to find Dada."

"Skippers in the HQ." Manfredi said, Kowalski nodded and went down the ladder.

"Um, 'Ipper?" Rico said awkwardly, interrupting the glaring mach between Johnson and Skipper.

"Yes?" Skipper asked, a litter harsher then he intended.

"Dada!" Private squealed, now struggling to get out of Kowalski's Grip. Skipper walked over and took Private from Him.

"That." Manfredi said.

"Care to explain?" Skipper asked, now holding Private, who was snuggled in to his feathers.

"Private started, saying 'Dada, Dada, Dada.' And we guessed he ment you." Kowalski explained, "For some reason he has selected you as his father."

"Well we need to make him a crib." Skipper said. "Kowalski, get started on that, Johnson, make sure he doesn't blow some thing up."

"Kaboom?" Rico asked, jumping up and down.

"No Rico, no Kaboom." Manfredi said.

"Sir I still need some supplies." Kowalski said.

"Alright then, Me, Kowalski, Rico, and Johnson will go find the supplies." Skipper started, "Manfredi, you have a nephew, your on Chick sitting duty."

"Alright sir." Manfredi said taking Private from Skippers flippers.

"Dada?" Private asked looking up.

"Um- Daddy has to go for a bit. But I'll be right back. Be a good little soilder for Mafredi." Skipper said, hoping for the best.

"Don't worry, I got an idea." Manfredi said, turning on the T.V. he put on a kids show called the Lunacorns. Private was interested and distracted right away.

" 'is s 'oribal!" Rico exclaimed.

"I know, but it keeps kids attention, so it will have to do." Manfredi said.

"Alright me operation: Get Private a Crib is a go!" Skipper ordered as the left.

* * *

><p><strong>Uh oh, the obsession begins! And Johnson is in trouble!<strong> **Uncle Nigel is going to be in the next Chapter. :)**

**I don't own Penguins of Madagascar!**

**Read and Review! **


	5. Uncle Nigel

**Hey, Chapter 4! And Uncle Nigel!**

**PoMlovah611: My goodness thank you so much! Glad you like it :) Uncle Nigel will show up a few times.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Two Years Later<p>

"Pick it up men! One more lap!" Skipper yelled as all the older penguins swam in the pool. Private was on the island playing with some toys. Private still covered in down, could now talk and swim.

"Alright men, out of the pool!" Skipper ordered. Rico hoped out of the pool next to Private and shook like a dog, getting Private wet.

"Uncle Rico!" Private squealed, in a British accent, that none of them were sure why he had. Rico laughed and walked over to the other side of the island. Private felt a tap on his shoulder and turned around. Private saw Skipper still in the water, Skipper picked Private up and put him in the water. Once they were in the water, Skipper whispered something into Private's ear hole. Private's face lit up and he nodded. They swam around to the other side of the island.

"One, two, three." Skipper whispered and at three they started to splash the Penguins on the island. The four on the island turned around to see the two in the water laughing.

"Oh, it is on!" Manfredi yelled as him, Rico, and Kowalski jumped into the water. Johnson just frowned and went into HQ. Private's eye's widened.

"Run Dad!" Private shouted and started to swim away, Skipper followed splashing the others as he swam.

During the commotion they didn't notice the penguin, with gray feathers on his head, enter the area. Private looked up and saw him.

"Dad, who's that?" Private asked, Skipper looked up.

"Men!" Skipper shouted, the team jumped up and got into battle positions. Private climbed out of the pool as well.

"State your name!" Skipper ordered the stranger.

"I'm sorry sir, I'm Nigel, the chicks uncle." Nigel said.

"You're Privates Uncle?" Kowalski asked.

"If that's what you named him, yes." Nigel said.

"How do we know your not lying?" Manfredi asked.

"You could do a DNA test." Nigel suggested.

"Fine, Kowalski, Manfredi, get that started! Johnson!" Johnson, who had just joined them, looked at his leader, "Keep an eye on Nigel." Skipper ordered, "Private come with me." With that Skipper went into the HQ, Private followed.

LI

They all sat in HQ waiting. After about an hour the DNA results came up positive, Nigel was in fact Privates uncle.

"Now don't worry, I'm not here to take the boy." Nigel said when he saw Skippers worried face. "I'm just here with news, that I wish to tell Privates, guardian." Skipper nodded and they left HQ.

"What do you need to tell me?" Skipper asked.

"Privates real father, was a man by the name of Sam Fishy." Nigel started, "His wife, was my sister, her name was Rose. Rose died shortly after laying her first egg. Sam Fishy was an agent for the British division of the penguin army, was asked to go on a mission. Sam Fishy, accepted. Knowing he could bring his not yet hatched egg with him, he arranged for him to be sent here. The egg hatched before he left. Sam Fishy died on his mission."

"Why didn't Sam Fishy send him to you?" Skipper asked.

"Because, I don't have the resources to take care of a child." Nigel said, "I wouldn't be able to take care of him." Skipper nodded.

"And I'm guessing you want me to tell Private." Skipper said.

"Yes, he'll take it better from you." Nigel said.

"Alright," Skipper said, "Let's go back down." Skipper was panicking on the inside how do you tell a chick, who never met his real father, that his real father is dead?

* * *

><p><strong>Poor Private!<strong>

**I have two things that need to be said,**

**One: I never described what Johnson and Manfredi are like. Johnson is the same type of Penguin and the others. Taller then Rico, but shorter then Kowalski, He has a flat head like Skipper. His eyes are brown. Manfredi, is the same type of Penguin as the others, He's Taller then Skipper, but shorter the Rico. He has a rounded head. His Eyes are green.**

**Two: I'm doing there ages like human ages, as to avoid confusion.**

**Skipper tells Private the News in the next chapter.**

**I do not own Penguins of Madagascar.**

**Read & Review**


	6. Tin Solider

**Short Chapter. Sorry for taking so long to update, I've been very busy.**

**Aquade: I know, it is going to be a depressing story.**

**PoMlovah611: Glad you like it. I'm going to try and respond to all my reviews.**

**alexia1012: I agree.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>One week Later<p>

After much debate Skipper had decided not to tell Private untill he was older. Private wasn't old enough to understand something like this.

They were now saying goodbye to Nigel, as Nigel prepared to leave he gave something to Private. It was a small tin solider.

"This was mine when I was your age." Nigel said "I brought it with me every where. It has brought me good luck so far."

"Thank you Uncle Nigel!" Private said taking the solider.

"We'll it was nice meeting you all." Nigel said now addressing the other penguins.

"Glad you came to visit." Skipper said, the other said.

"Good-bye." Nigel said as he left.

"Bye!" Private chirped as they all waved. With that Nigel was gone. Private looked at the solider in his hand. He'd keep it forever.

"Let's get ready for the people men!" Skipper said.

"Yes sir!" Kowalski, Rico, Manfredi, and Johnson said in unison.

Private looked one last time towards where Nigel left, then went with the others.

* * *

><p><strong>Once again a short chapter. I'll try to post the next later today. Next Chapter Texas!<strong>

**I don't own Penguins of Madagascar.**

**Read and Review**

**3dreamon.**


	7. Texas

**Hello, this chapter is the introduction of a few OCs I hope you'll come to love as I have.**

**Aquade: Thank you! I hope you like this. Maybe, but probably **

**Monkey Lover 911: Thank you! Private gets to spend some time in Texas, so Private won't have to worry about that.**

**I also just want to thank everyone who has reviewed this story so far, it has made so this much more fun to do. I give virtual cookies and hugs to all of you.**

**Enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

><p>3 Years later<p>

Private walked behind Skipper into the school. Private was in Texas now and was here to train. A tall female penguin with Ember eyes, and her feathers in a bun, walked towards them.

"Hello Skipper, it's been a long time." She said.

"It has Principle." Skipper said.

"Why don't you let your son go to the playground and will talk." Principle said.

"Alright," Skipper said turning to Private. "Go, over there and meet some of the other kids." Private nodded and went over to where Skipper pointed.

As he walked he bumped into another penguin.

"Watch it!" A penguin with brown eyes, who looked about a year older then him, said.

"I'm sorry." Private said.

"You better be." The Penguin said, glaring at Private.

"leave him alone Josh." Another Penguin said. This one was a girl, her feathers were in pigtail's and she had grey eyes, she looked about his age.

"Who's going to make me." Josh said.

"Leave him alone or I'll get a teacher." She said narrowing her eyes.

"Alright fine." Josh said, leaving.

"Thanks," Private said.

"No problem, Josh is all bark no bite. I'm Jessica by the way." Jessica said holding out a flipper.

"'Ello I'm Private." Private said shaking her flipper.

"Come on Private, I'll show you around." Jessica said dragging him by the flipper.

And little did either penguin know this was a start of a friendship that would last through years of bad and good times.

Because as you should all know, It all truly began in Texas.

* * *

><p><strong>WOW, Josh isn't very nice... I hope you like Jessica, She has been in my mind for awhile, and I'm finally happy with the character enough to introduce her.<strong>

**I do not own Penguins of Madagascar, Just Jessica, Josh, and Principle.**

**Read & Review! :D**


	8. Good-bye

**This is going to be an interesting chapter... but I won't spoil it.**

**Aquade: That's right, Josh, Jessica, and other OC's will show up a lot.**

**alexia1012: I love it! I would have _never_ thought of that.**

**PoMlovah611: It is, but it will lose the cuteness. But for now it is.**

* * *

><p>Jessica and Private walked down the hall back towards the Playground. Jessica had shown Private as much as the school as she could. Untill they both agreed they should get back before they were missed.<p>

"Dads going to be worried." Private said.

"I'll make sure you don't get in trouble, it was my idea any way." Jessica said. Once they got back to the playground they were spotted by Josh, who stuck his tongue out at them. Private stuck his tongue out back, and Jessica, in true Jessica fashion, glared at Josh.

"Private, where did you run off to?" Skipper asked, looking worried.

"I showed him around." Jessica said.

"I wanted to see more of the school." Private said.

"Who's this?" Skipper asked pointing at Jessica.

"This is my friend Jessica." Private said.

"My parents are teachers here, so I grew up here." Jessica said. Skipper looked towards Principle.

"She's a promising student, even if she's a bit mischievous." Principle said, with a smile.

"What does mischievous mean?" Private asked.

"It means she gets into trouble, but she usually doesn't do it on purpose." Principle explained. "You couldn't have chosen a better friend." Jessica beamed at that.

"Actually, Jessica, it seems you're a rather good judge of character as well. Private is very promising as well." Principle said, Private smiled sheepishly.

"So are you ready to learn how to be an agent?" Skipper asked Private.

"Yes sir!" Private answered with a salute. Skipper ruffled the feathers on his head.

Time Skip

Private hugged Skipper good-bye, he didn't want Skipper to leave but knew he had to. Skipper was needed back in New York, Private had to stay in Texas.

"Now you be a good student, I'll see you at Christmas." Skipper said.

"Bye dad, I'll miss you." Private said.

"I'll miss you to Private." Skipper said.

"I love you dad." Private said, on the verge of tears.

"I love you to son." Skipper returned, him voice thick with emotion. The two hugged one last time. Private watched as Skipper boarded the plane and left. He sniffed and held back tears.

Good-bye, farewell, it's hard no matter how you say it, but you must say good-bye to meet again.

* * *

><p><strong>Tissues anyone? originally I didn't wan<strong>**t to write this part, I wanted to leave the sad parts until later, but realised it needed to be done. But this is a warning if you do not like sad stories that take away a lot of what we know about PoM. This is not for you, stop reading now. Because if you continue, I hope you won't be able to stop.**

**I don't own Penguins of Madagascar, Just Jessica, Josh, and Principle.**

**Read & Review**


	9. Fight

**Yay! I'm updating this story! This is a big time skip but not much happened. I might do a one shot based on the school vacations so tell me if you'd like that.**

**Aquade: I know, I hated having to send Skipper away but it had to be done. But you're right Jessica will help.**

**Kookiebites13: I know Parting is such sweet sorrow. But yes there, I'm rather excited about it. And yes I did thank-you so much! I suck at spelling so pleas point out spelling mistakes. And Her name is Principal, I thought it be cool considering the fact that Private is named well Priv****ate.**

**adaline1: Aww, thanks *Hugs adaline1* They'll meet again though. I like the other Penguins to much to leave them out.**

**Enjoy**

* * *

><p>Three Years Later<p>

"Fight, fight, fight, fight!" The crowed chanted as Private and Josh fought.

Over the years Private and Josh kept fighting, and ending up in detention, It had just gotten worse. Private although younger, had more training, so he had the upper hand at the moment.

"Stop!" Jessica yelled putting herself between them, "You'll get in trouble!" Jessica now older had her feathers in a Pony tail. Although she didn't like Josh, she didn't want Private to get in trouble. The two boys ignored her and continued their fight.

"Come on ya Brit!" Josh shouted, "Your only here because of your dad!"

"Well I still deserve my spot more than you do." Private yelled back.

"Enough!" a voice shouted. Every one scrambled to show Principal.

"Josh, Private, I want to see you in my office." She said, walking away, the two boys followed. Jessica watched and sighed.

"I warned them," Jessica said, she looked around and followed behind to find out what would happen.

In the Principal Office

"I'm very disappointed in you two," Principal said. "You two _must _stop fighting, you and your fellow agents must get along or a mission will fail. So you need to learn to do that now rather than later." both the boys looked down at the ground.

"If I catch you to fighting one more time I'm calling your parents, do you want that?" Principal asked. Private shook his head.

"No!" Josh shouted suddenly, "Uh I mean no Ma'am."

"Alright then, get to class and stop fighting." Principal said. Both boy hurried out.

"So what happened?" Jessica asked.

"I got the warning." Private said.

"Well then, you'll just have to learn to ignore Josh then." Jessica said.

"Ya, Jess." Private said, but he wasn't really paying attention. His thoughts were on Josh's reaction, he seamed so scared. Why? Private didn't want Skipper to hear about him fighting but he wasn't scared.

"Earth to Private, come in Private." Jessica said waving her flipper in front of his face.

"I'm sorry what were you saying?" Private asked.

"Nothing, you just nearly ran into the wall." She said, "I said you need to ignore Josh, not walls."

"Sorry, I was a little lost in thought." He said sheepishly.

"No duh, what took you away from the world?" She asked, after a few minutes of silence she spoke up again. "Fine don't tell me now, but I will find out." They then continued to class in silence.

* * *

><p><strong>Nice going Private, what are you thinking? Anyone have a guess? Tell me in the Reviews!<strong>

**I don't own Penguins of Madagascar. Just Jessica, Josh, Principal, and the School.**


	10. A solution

"Mr. Peters, please come to my office." Principal said in to the Pa system. She had to get those two boys to trust each other and he could help.

"You called?" Mr. Peters asked as he came in.

Mr. Peters was an older penguin he was black with eyes that were such a dark blue they where almost black.

"Yes Its about to of the students. Private and Josh." Principal said.

"Ah yes, the school rivals." Mr. Peters said. "You know I had one when I was their age."

"And who did you resolve that?" Principal asked.

"I didn't. The kid moved away when his mom got a transfer." Mr. Peters said.

"Oh, well I was hoping for a solution not a back story." Principle stated.

"Uh but I do have a solution. My P.E. teacher made me and my rival in highschool do this. We became good friends after that." He said "Then I married his sister."

"Your brother in-law hated you?" She said, shocked having seen the two together on several occasions one would have never known.

"Yep." He answered with a grin.

"So what is the solution?" Principal asked. Mr. Peters gave a sly smile, a mischievous gleam in his eye.


End file.
